


A Dizzying Dance

by WizenedBeanie



Series: Sea Blossoms [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, Dark Royaltycore, F/F, Historical Fantasy, I guess would be more correct, Slow Dancing, This feels very yearning, Yearning, also background georgewastaken, background both, background fundywastaken, if I continue this then they'll get added, not all of them are royals technically, not super dark but you get it, puffichu, there are other characters mentioned but they get mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizenedBeanie/pseuds/WizenedBeanie
Summary: A ball is being hosted by Niki's older brother Eret, the king, for the purpose of establishing goodwill between their kingdom Meistari and a neighboring kingdom Draumurr in these times of great stress.A ballroom is a lovely place to dance, socialize, or even fall in love if one is lucky enough.It can all be rather dizzying...
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Series: Sea Blossoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093748
Comments: 22
Kudos: 140





	A Dizzying Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a distinct lack of woman on the Dream SMP but if I'm the first person to write a wlw romance in the Dream SMP fandom I'll die.
> 
> Also! The songs that play during the dancing portion are on this playlist ( https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0TltjULu4A4hU4dyIrvIaS ) in order of appearance! Hope you enjoy!

The drums started their rhythm, 

the violin players began to strum, 

the clarinets began to hum, 

and Niki took a deep, deep breath as they began playing The Second Waltz. 

She steeled her nerves, straightened the neckline of her sky blue bodice, nodded to her brother Eret on the other side of the ornate split staircase, and they both travelled down in tandem. 

The violins picked up, carrying the tune as the guests, all adorned in their fineries, began to choose their partners and spin around the ballroom. Eret and Niki walked down the staircase slowly, matching the speed of the waltz in three-fourths time and both observing the two dance partners waiting at the bottom for them both. Towards Eret’s side was general Clay, also known as the reason they were hosting this ball, and to Niki’s side was Lord Halo, a tentative ally to Eret’s kingdom of Meistari. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they took their respective partner’s hands, Bad and Clay leaned down to kiss their knuckles, Niki and Eret shared an anxious look, and their partners twirled them away onto the dance floor.

The orchestra flared. 

A ball was always an impersonal affair, something that a princess just had to attend and may even enjoy if the music was good enough, but this time it was far more tense. The glittering chandelier above seemed to shine down on and highlight every inch of the walls, the ceiling, the guests, the oer d'oeuvres, that wasn’t perfect. The ceiling with its intricately gilded designs seemed to gleam and burrow into Niki’s forehead, her head thumping in time with the music, either that or she was getting a stress headache before she’d even begun to talk with the leaders of the nation of Draumurr. If an informal peace was to be established with Draumurr it would be tonight, and everything had to be perfect. As she twirled with Lord Halo, swinging past other guests in a hypnotic pattern of skirts and coattails, she couldn’t stop stealing glances at her brother and Clay. 

The trumpets sounded and the violins chimed in,

What were Clay and Eret talking about?

The bells rang,

Had they already negotiated a tentative peace on the dance floor?

The violins picked up the pace and Bad lifted her into the air in unison with every other dancer,

Would they be allowed to continue supplying L’manburg with trade goods and maintain the peace with Draumur at the same time?

The drums resonated around the room,

Would Fundy be forced to return to his country in peril?

The violins picked up again and Niki swore she heard someone vocalizing along to the melody,

Would-

“Your Highness?” Lord Halo’s voice interrupted her spiraling thoughts and she was brought back down into the reality of the ballroom. Bad and her were circling each other in time with all the other guests, and Niki realized quite suddenly that she’d gotten lost in thought. The two continued to spin.

“Yes Lord Halo?” she responded. Bad smiled and they spun around once more.

“Well Your Highness, I was simply wondering if His Royal Highness Prince Ranbo will be joining us,” he twirled Niki around, “I bet he’s gotten better at waltzing since I last saw him,” he joked. Niki rolled her eyes and did a quick once over of the room to check if anyone had seen her do so, before smiling and shaking her head at Bad. The violins went back to leading.

“Our little brother isn’t the type for balls unfortunately, the chance for random evaporation out of the room is too great.” Bad smiled and at their next turn, almost tripped on his own pointed tail, drawing a soft chuckle from Niki. Bad twirled her once more.

“Yes of course,” the bells chimed, “and his majesty’s ward Fundy? What is he up to?” Niki scanned the room to discover the fox in question dancing with what looked to be the fiance of general Clay and looking quite unhappy about it as well. She grimaced and lightly gestured in that direction with her head, spinning with the rest of the dance floor and allowing Bad a better look. He nodded with a similar pained expression on his face. “That poor boy. He remains here until President Soot steps down or Clay recalls his forces?” Niki nodded and huffed out a short breath.

“He isn’t that young and, well this ball does have a purpose beyond just a delightful time with old friends,” the two began to twirl into a pattern with all the other dancers, indicating they were about to switch partners, “You truly should come over for tea some time Lord Halo, things have been far too tense lately. I’m sure you’ll agree,” Niki nodded subtly towards the man's son Sapnap, who was currently sporting Draumurr colours and twirling one of his fiances into the same swap circle they were entering. Bad’s brow furrowed and his tail twitched. 

“It’s no issue, the Badlands don’t hold any grudges,” the two took their positions just before the switching of partners, ”but you are right, we have to meet up again,” they began to shift partners in the circle and Bad leaned over, “and remember Your Highness,” he winked, “the Badlands is always there to be a friend,” and his line of the circle turned counterclockwise away from her. The orchestra shifted from the Second Waltz to The Voice of Spring as the guests turned in their respective circles to greet their next partner. Those on the outer edge of the circle with Niki spun within their line and those on the inside stepped to the side in their circle, until Niki came face to face with her brother’s ward, sir Fundy.

They took each other's hand and were off back into the whirlwind.

Niki could tell Fundy was tense, he’d just spent the past ten minutes dancing with one of the men who destabilized his country and forced him to move. His ears were slightly angled downward, he had clearly been fussing with his coat, he wasn’t looking her in the eye, and his tail was all bristly. They twirled around and Niki made the decision to lead.

“I take it you’re having an… eventful evening,” she remarked. Fundy looked up and rolled his eyes subtly, smiling, and letting Niki twirl him around.

“That’s definitely one way to put it. George is obnoxious,” Fundy said bluntly. Niki’s eyes widened and she stifled her laughter at the statement. Fundy already looked calmer now that he was away from a citizen of Draumurr, so she let him lead again.

Niki maneuvered them so they were heading slightly off course from another Draumurr citizen, “I’m sure you don’t mean that.”

Fundy followed her lead and though he was a bit slow on the draw, managed to twirl her at the same time as the other guests, “No I do. It’s fine, no one important can hear me.” Niki pretended to scoff.

“And I don’t count as important?” They passed by Eret who appeared to be dancing with Sir Alexis. Q.

“No you do,” Fundy nearly steered them into another dancer but managed to maintain the grace, “you’re just not going to snitch on me,” he joked. Niki chuckled as Fundy attempted to steer them towards the snack table.

“You are allowed to leave the dance at any time Fundy, I’m sure Ranbo would appreciate someone to talk to in his room,” Niki steered them back into the regular dance pattern. Fundy smiled for a moment before his eye caught sight of something over Niki’s shoulder and he wilted. As they spun, Niki caught the green colours and then the face of general Clay, who seemed to be staring directly at Fundy. “Really Fundy,” she assured, “it would be no issue.” Fundy shook his head and turned them back around.

“No, it’s… it’s completely fine. It’s just politics,” and for the rest of the song, the two mostly remained silent. 

The music began to shift as the dancers twirled back to the center of the room for the switch. This was to be the last dance before most people would need a break. Fundy and Niki parted and moved to their respective circles as the music began to change to the Autumn Dream Waltz and the trumpets picked up. 

Niki spun in the circle, approaching the time at which she’d stop for her partner when she saw who was approaching to switch out. General Clay was going down the line and would stop in front of her. Her heart picked up with the bells but before she could process the inevitable conversation with the most feared military leader on the continent, she’d already been swept away by… someone else. The orchestra flared

She quickly looked over the shoulder of her savior to see that somehow, Fundy had begun to dance with Clay, and her stomach dropped for a second time. She could see the panic on the fox's face, and briefly considered retrieving him right then and there, when she remembered there was a social convention to hold, and she looked up at her new partner. Her stomach dropped again, but this time with an added reason. 

Her saviour was Captain Puffin, the alleged handler of general Clay, and one of the only dignitaries of Draumurr Niki had never seen the face of before. She was a sheep-folk, sporting curling rams horns on the side of her head and soft ears, though her face was mostly human. Her long, fluffy brown hair was done up in a loose bun at the back of her head, something that was utterly unbecoming at such an occasion, but Niki thought it looked nice. Instead of typical ballroom attire, she wore an ornately embroidered red jacket that resembled the fashion that typically attracted pirates. Actually, her whole outfit had that dashing pirate influence. She looked like one of those shady individuals Niki was always advised to stay away from when she travelled by the docks, but now she was up close and spinning around in a ballroom that was starting to make Niki dizzy.

Niki stared for a moment, still shocked at having been saved from an interaction with the general by the general’s own handler, when the dance picked up and the Captain twirled her around. The Captain leaned down a bit and Niki felt her heart skip a beat.

“Sorry for stepping in there,” she said, voice dripping with a playfulness that usually wasn’t held during a ballroom dance. She didn’t even address Niki by title, “Ya see, my charge, Dream-” using his informal name and talking in informal language? Well, that was interesting, “-he’s kind of uppity tonight y’know, seeing as how this is like, the world’s most elaborately disguised attempt at fostering goodwill and he’s super weird about any attempts to convince him through emotional means. Figured you wouldn’t wanna dance with him.” Niki nearly choked on air. She was so… blunt. She couldn’t just say any of this out loud, this was… just unspoken. Niki cleared her throat and continued to twirl around the room with this strange woman.

“Goodness well…” she was still going to maintain a formal voice, this was a ball and she had to lead by example, “I uh… thank you then, Captain Puffin,” she finished politely. The Captain gave her a goofy grin and Niki had to physically restrain herself from returning it. She really did need to stop dancing soon, she was getting very dizzy.

“No problem Your Highness! And please,” another twirl, “call me Puffy, it’s more fun that way,” Niki couldn’t just gawk at a guest for saying something so odd, so instead she smiled, a look of awe still making its way on her face. She mentally shook herself to bring the conversation to a more political side, she didn’t do personal at balls.

“So… Puffy-”

“That’s my name, don't wear it out!”

Niki was utterly unused to this level of what was probably disrespect, so she dismissed it with a smile and continued, “Alright Captain,” she ignored Puffy’s disappointed look as Niki used her title, “You’re general Clay’s handler, correct? His adopted mother of sorts?” the Captain honest to god groaned with what sounded like… annoyance? It didn’t sound like it was addressed to Niki though, which made her strangely relieved.

“God yeah. Y’know, everyone says I got hired by the council, but I actually got hired like, directly by Dream when he turned eighteen.” Niki nearly choked again. Wouldn’t that be like… a state secret? Not the kind of thing you tell a stranger much less the princess of a neighboring country? It did make sense, considering Dream and the Captain were only a year apart in age, but that wasn’t the kind of thing someone just said out loud. They kept it to their chest until they couldn’t anymore, or until it was useful to say. Puffy continued, “Everyone says I’m an incompetent handler or whatever, but I’ve tried quitting!” she exclaimed far too loudly, “eh whatever, c’est la vie, I know what areas I’ve helped in.” She picked up Niki by the waist and spun her in a wide circle with the rest of the dancers. “Anyway I don’t want to talk politics, We’re supposed to be pretending we’re not here for that right?” she winked and Niki fought down a blush, “Your Highness, the name is Nicole correct?” Niki’s head was still spinning, she had to sit down soon. 

“It’s actually just Niki, Captain,” she responded, noting how close the song was to ending. Puffy grinned and her eyes held an almost mischievous light to them.

“Awesome, didn’t know if you’d give me a nickname to use, but I heard you were a fun princess so I had my hopes,” she twirled Niki again. Niki didn’t fight back her smile.

“No, my name is just Niki, that's just the full name,” she explained. Puffy made a joking pouty face and Niki nearly honest to god giggled.

“Gosh Your Highness, thought I was special,” she sighed. Niki once again, almost giggled. She was so dizzy.

The dancers began to shift and Niki realized this dance was coming to a close. She shifted to signal she wasn’t going to enter the circle, and to her surprise, instead of breaking off, Puffy joined her. Niki broke off, walking ahead a few paces and heading towards the balcony to get air when Puffy came at a light jog behind her.

“Hey princess? Getting tired?” the Captain asked. Niki startled when she saw the woman following, feeling just vaguely out of it after all the spinning and Puffy’s face did not help. She kept swaying like she was still in the pattern of the last dance with Puffy, and before she could respond it seemed like Puffy had noticed this and put a hand under her arm to steady her. It did not help the dizziness but Niki did feel far more stable.

“Oh yes um…” Niki graciously accepted the help and continued through the open floor to the balcony as the orchestra started another tune, “I’m just a little dizzy is all.” Puffy smirked and poked Niki in her side, ignoring the startled sound that came from her.

“It’s those damn corsets I tell you,” Puffy put her other arm around Niki and the orchestra flared, “that’s why I don’t wear 'em.” Niki hoped the blush that was creeping up her neck could be attributed to her breathlessness from dancing, and the two exited out onto the cool air of the balcony.

Niki immediately went to lean on the balcony and heard Puffy shut the door behind them. The roar of the orchestra became a muted din sounding out over the luscious gardens beyond the balcony and past the spiral steps that led to them. As Niki took in the smell of nature outside and felt Puffy lean against the cast iron railing beside her, she already felt better. 

Puffy leaned over into her space, still with the same mischievous grin from before. “Sorry I opened with politics when we started dancing,” she said, “Dream can be a real rat bastard with politics so the whole thing was on my mind.” Niki’s head shot to the side to look at Puffy and she gawked for a moment before she couldn’t contain her laughter any longer. 

She burst out laughing, “You- you are an esteemed dignitary,” she chuckled out, “I have never- ever met you before, and the second thing you say to me, you aren’t even wearing- you aren’t even wearing ball attire? is a state- is a state secret? And when you bring me outside after I get winded from dancing, you call the most feared leader in your country a rat-rat bastard!” Niki would’ve doubled over if not for the corset holding her up, Puffy didn’t laugh along with her but she did look pleased with herself.

“Don’t think you’re too special, my entire crew knows that I think that little gosling is a rat,” Niki’s laughter intensified. 

“How-” Niki choked out after a full thirty seconds of laughing, “How are you so blunt? What do you mean your crew!?” Puffy huffed out a laugh and looked back out at the garden.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, I thought I was a whole lot more infamous.” Niki looked over and registered that Puffy actually looked a bit sheepish? Niki could not stop giggling.

“Well, goodness do tell! You’re the most interesting person at this ball so far and there are at least half a dozen war criminals in there! How have I never met you if you’re so high ranking?” she giggled. Puffy looked back over to Niki and leaned against the other railing, fully facing Niki and crossing her legs.

“One of those war criminals being my charge,” the mood was briefly soured by that reminder. A dull and distinctly un-Puffy air permeated the encounter and Niki’s giggles calmed. After just enough time to be not quite yet awkward, Puffy broke the silence again by grinning and putting her hand on Niki’s shoulder. “Well, since you’re so intrigued! After this though you’re gonna have to tell me things about you, yes that includes state secrets,” she winked and the pleasant mood was back again.

Over the next ten minutes, Puffy gave a very bare-bones explanation of her infamy to avoid actually spilling and state secrets, Niki didn’t mind. Apparently, Puffy really had just been hired out of the blue to handle Clay. She did have a degree of power over him, and she did do her best to exercise it, but mostly she was there for the illusion of power, something that was already fairly suspected amongst the neighboring kingdoms. She rarely if ever attended these kinds of events because, In Puffy’s own words, they weren’t her “scene”. There was the added bonus that having her around at an event might ruin her reputation further as the incompetent handler of a feared military leader. Puffy’s real passion was sailing. After a short year of perceived failures she’d committed in the Draumurr public’s eye, she decided to stir up controversy once again by manning a sailing ship with a shady crew. She still attended to her duties of course, but she spent most of her time off land. Not quite free, but free enough, in Puffy’s words.

The revelation she was basically a pirate, made far too much sense for this fascinating person in front of Niki. 

After Niki was sure she had caught her breath, the two had meandered down the steps at the side of the balcony, and down to the gardens, past all the lattice arcs laced with exotic flowers. Puffy rambled and rambled about the state of her ship, the animals they allowed on it, the legal issues surrounding open waters, and everything else under the sun. The two passed by some of the rarest flowers on the continent on their walk, but Niki just wanted to listen to Puffy. 

“- So you see the thing is with old ships is that you can’t board them with harpoon weapons. A lot of my younger crew just want to attack illegal ships willy nilly but I tell them, you’ve gotta conserve ammo, y’know?” The two had stopped nearby a granite bench in the center of a circle of flowers to rest for a moment, and Niki politely nodded, taking a moment to examine the roses. Puffy cleared her throat and commented, “Y’know you can always interrupt me if I’m talking too much.” Niki immediately turned back to Puffy.

“No no no, I’m enjoying your talk! You have a number of interesting stories, Captain,” she said. Puffy immediately perked up again before plopping herself down on the carved granite bench and patting the seat beside hers for Niki. Niki chuckled and followed Puffy’s lead, fixing her skirt and setting herself down next to Puffy. The Captain smelled like sea salt.

“Okay that’s great I’m glad, but again, you can just call me Puffy,” she stated. Niki smiled softly and met Puffy’s eyes.

“It’s a tad informal for a ball, and you are… a fairly important person. perhaps another time,” she said softly. Puffy weighed her head back and forth a couple times before nodding in agreement.

“Well alright then, I guess I can call you Your Highness then, Niki is cuter though.” Niki blushed. “Right then!” Puffy suddenly exclaimed, turning her focus more fully on Niki, “I have been talking for forever, I want to know about you.” Niki startled and opened her mouth, but she didn’t quite have the start of a long rant at the tip of her tongue like Puffy did. 

“Well… “ she began hesitantly, “What do you want to know Captain?” Puffy leaned back and thought for a moment, examining the petals of the climbing flowers overhead.

“Hm. Well, this is your garden right?” Niki nodded. “Okay then, what’s your favourite flower!” Niki didn’t even have to think too long for the answer.

“Oh, my favourite flower is the spiranthes.” Puffy looked back at Niki and tilted her head.

“Cool! What’s that?” Niki giggled. She sure was doing that a lot.

“It’s also called the ladies-tresses, and it’s an orchid flower with these little buds going up the stalk in a spiral pattern,” She examined the garden in front of her to see if it was in this area, no such luck, “I don’t think it has any special meaning, but I find it very beautiful.” Puffy’s grin softened a bit and she looked back at the garden. 

“Special meaning?” the Captain asked. Niki nodded and lightly gestured to the garden in front of them.

“Oh yes well, most flowers have a meaning to them, especially if you put them together. So…” She stood up and Puffy followed, to examine a small cluster of carnations at the edge of the path, “Carnations in general mean fascination and divine love of sorts but different colours mean different things,” she pointed to a red carnation, “For example, red means something like, my heart aches for you or admiration.” Puffy examined the blossom with a fascination that rivaled what Niki assumed she looked like when Puffy had talked about the sea. 

“Huh. I did not know that,” Puffy very suddenly stood up and pointed to a red tulip on the other side of the road, “and that one?” Niki smiled softly and followed Puffy’s lead.

“The red tulip is a declaration of love.” Puffy ran ahead and pointed to a Magnolia tree.

“That one?” Niki could just not keep the grin off her face.

“Nobility.”

“That one?” It was a gardenia.

“You’re lovely.”

“Thank you! That one?” It was a viscaria.

“Dance with me.”

“I’d love to!” Niki’s eyes widened and she examined Puffy’s outstretched hand. 

“ …Are you sure you didn’t know what those flowers meant?” she asked. Puffy grinned but shook her head no.

“Promise I didn’t, it was just a good opportunity!” Under no circumstances would Niki have been able to keep her blush down at that point. She closed her eyes, opened them again, smiled, and took Puffy’s hand. 

The garden was mostly quiet, the sound of the band still rang out from behind the windows a short walk away, but they danced anyway. They waltzed in the quiet peace of the garden, surrounded by roses. Puffy twirled her once or twice for fun, and the two mostly stayed silent, just enjoying each other’s company. Niki realized very suddenly, she hadn’t actually stopped feeling dizzy since she got in the garden. 

At some point in their dance, they’d started just swaying back and forth, not really doing any steps and certainly not spinning. The longer they swayed, the closer they got together, and the harder Niki felt her heart thump in her chest. The music from inside the palace transitioned to a much softer tune, much less of a waltz and more of a slow dance, and Puffy met Niki’s eyes. Her heart thumped.

“Your Highness?” Puffy asked, meeting Niki’s eyes with a soft, sincere smile. Niki felt dizzy.

“Yes Captain?” she responded. Puffy breathed in and pulled her slightly closer.

“May I kiss you?” Niki felt dizzy.

“Please.” Their lips met and Niki felt her head spin with sea salt and flowers.

The sound of the clock chiming rang out and the two broke apart. Niki was redder than the roses that surrounded them and Puffy looked giddier than she had all night, but her expression quickly soured. She cursed under her breath and looked up at the gently glowing palace.

“The ball is nearly over… we have to get back,” she said, sounding more sincerely disappointed than Niki thought was possible. Puffy looked back at Niki and gently tugged her arm for them to both make their way back down the path. Niki caught her breath, still not quite finished processing the last minute, and followed Puffy’s lead.

Halfway there, Niki realized she had not stopped looking at Puffy. They were still holding onto each other and seemed to be walking as slowly as possible without seeming late when they eventually arrived. In twenty minutes time, Puffy would be back on a carriage with her charge and her colleagues, and they’d become tentative political allies again with no further connection. The realization crashed down on her and before they could turn on the path that led back to the balcony, Niki tugged Puffy to the side and held her gaze. The Captain looked surprised but followed.

“You said you don’t go to many gatherings correct?” Niki asked. Puffy, face still laced with surprise, nodded silently. “I know they aren’t… your thing, but please consider attending another event. One sooner and… and less important than this one,” she pleaded. Puffy furrowed her brow.

“I… I’d love to Your Highness but, the situation between Draumurr and… well, everyone is tense and I’m unsure if I’d be invited to anything less important especially if it was just a regular party…” the Captain trailed off. Niki’s face shifted to match Puffy’s concerned expression.

“I… I’ll try to get you invited. There has to be another ball Draumurr is invited to that I will also attend.” Puffy, seeing Niki’s expression of concern, rested her palm against the other woman’s cheek. 

“Hey, mark my words there will be another time.” Niki’s expression smoothed out and she leaned into Puffy’s touch. “I had a lovely night, Your Highness, and I promise I’ll see you again,” she finished, and the two broke away to enter the ballroom once more. 

The lights blinded Niki as the two entered, still hand in hand but far less close. She tried to snap herself back into royalty mode and began by surveying the grand chamber.

Puffy was right, the guests were gathering and slowly making their way to the entrance, including general Clay’s entourage. Her brother was speaking with some dignitaries as they made their way out the door and Fundy was… was Fundy talking to general Clay?

Niki’s eyes passed over the surprising pair who seemed to be gravitating towards the entrance, but since Niki had left Fundy to dance with Clay, they hadn’t separated, and Fundy didn’t look even remotely uncomfortable in the interaction. Was he… smiling? Huh. 

As they approached, they both got caught in the whirlwind of goodbyes and well wishes. Niki stood next to her brother, politely thanking every guest for joining them, and Puffy was still at the back of the bunch with the rest of the Draumurr dignitaries. At one point later in the greeting, Fundy approached to join the pair, looking distinctly closed off. When the Draumurr approached to say their goodbyes, Puffy approached specifically Niki and gave her a soft kiss on her knuckles.

“Till next time, Your Highness,” she smiled. Niki managed to fight down her blush.

“Till next time, Captain.” And with that, Puffy was gone, and the ballroom was empty. 

Eret turned around to face both Fundy and Niki and immediately dropped their high and mighty king persona.

“Goodness that was exhausting. How about you two, did you enjoy yourselves?” they asked. Fundy delivered a fairly noncommittal response, smiling slightly and pretty much immediately removing himself from the interaction. Niki couldn’t fight off the smile that came.

She replied, “Well, I got a bit dizzy, but it was a lovely night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully left this open ended because I want to see if people want to continue it! I had a fun time writing this but I don't want to spend the next couple months of my life obsessively writing about minecraft wlw if other people don't want it lol. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!! Puffichu rights!!


End file.
